Una Mágica Navidad
by DarkSideBlaine
Summary: Hunter no sabía lo que era una Navidad, nunca había tenido una en su infancia, pero algo más allá de lo explicable lo ayudará a disfrutar de la felicidad y magia de ese momento. Huntbastian.


Este fanfic está especialmente escrito para Pinnita Criss-Anderson ¡te amo! Lamento el regalo atrasado, pero la inspiración llegó ayer y como verán lo publico el último día que dura el reto programado por la comunidad Retos fanfiction

**"Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction"**

Espero les guste lo que sigue y a diferencia de lo que siempre escribo, acá es una pareja muy especial de la que me he ido enamorando en el último tiempo.

Gracias por leer!

**DarkSideBlaine**

* * *

Navidad. Definitivamente no era su época favorita del año y mucho menos una fecha que quisiera pasar en familia o con amigos. Nunca había festejado como el resto, ya que en su infancia no existían los regalos y tampoco un árbol de Navidad con un pavo para cenar. Todo eso era algo que escapaba de su alcance, ya que sus padres priorizaron sus estudios incluso cuando estaba de vacaciones. Por lo que no había lugar para la diversión.

Pero ese día debía ser distinto, al menos este año, ya que se encontraba lejos de su familia. Ellos viajaban por Europa, mientras él se había quedado en Nueva York, no los quiso acompañar. Además, ya tenía un trabajo estable y estudios compatibles con ello como para descartarse de cualquier salida familiar. Aunque tampoco fue como si sus padres insistieran, solo le dieron la alternativa y él la rechazó.

Se encontraba en su departamento, el que estaba en el piso 17 de un edificio bastante grande en el centro de la ciudad. Le gustaba la vista y el sitio, por lo que no pensaba cambiase, además, le quedaba a un par de cuadras de la universidad y el trabajo. Esa mañana estaba nevando y lo había pedido libre para descansar en la soledad de su piso. Por ello le extrañó cuando comenzó a sonar su teléfono.

-Diga-murmuró sirviéndose un café y volviendo a su lugar frente a la computadora. A pesar de no estar en la oficina seguía avanzando con algunos de los proyectos de la empresa.

-_¡Hey!_-escuchó que alguien decía de forma alegre.

-Disculpa, no sé quién habla-dijo más interesado en lo que veía en la pantalla de la computadora que de quien le hablaba.

-_Siempre te dije Clarington que tu memoria era un desastre_

-¿Sebastian?-dijo dejando de hacer cualquier otra cosa, sintió como su corazón iba un poco más rápido de lo normal.

-_El mismo_-decía riendo-_te llamaba porque pensé en ir por ti a la oficina esta tarde, sé que estás en Nueva York y tal vez querrías pasar esta Navidad conmigo._

_-_No estoy en la oficina, es mi día libre-murmuró sin creer lo que le proponía.

-_Perfecto, entonces pasaré a buscarte a las cinco para que me ayudes a ordenar la casa antes de que lleguen los invitados._

-¿Es broma?-dijo seriamente y sintiendo como Sebastian Smythe se burlaba de él.

-_No, irán Kurt y Blaine y el resto de los Warblers, será algo grande._

_-_Paso-dijo colgando la llamada. De algún modo se había hecho ilusiones con el castaño, a quien no veía hace varios años y al que extrañaba más de lo estrictamente correcto. Si bien siempre se declaró heterosexual, no podía negar su atracción por el ojiverde, quien desde el primer día había llamado su atención en la Academia Dalton.

Su teléfono volvió a sonar, pero dejó que la canción de Maroon 5 inundara el departamento hasta que el castaño se aburrió de llamar, en cambio comenzaron a llegar cientos de mensajes con la dirección del departamento de su ex compañero de escuela.

-No se rinde-susurró memorizando a fuego la dirección y pensando en la mejor excusa para no ir. Pero al parecer era algo que no podría hacer, ya que en ese momento tocaban a la puerta-juro que le estampo un golpe en la cara si es él-dijo cansado y abriendo de golpe la puerta-¡Qué…!-pero no había nadie, solo una gran caja de regalo. Miró a ambos lados del pasillo e ingresó el paquete a su hogar, luego cerró la puerta y llevó la caja hasta el living, en donde la observó por varios minutos.

-Si fuese una bomba ya habría explotado, aunque conociendo a Sebastian debe estar por pulsar el botón-decía suspirando y mirando el gran moño rojo que envolvía la caja blanca-veamos qué hay.

Dentro solo se veía una tela roja y un sobre con un mensaje "_Si llegas a venir, usa el traje. Atentamente S."_

-¿Y qué…?-lo sacó de su interior y pudo encontrar un perfecto traje de santa claus, lo más increíble es que parecía ser de su talla y eso lo estaba asustando. En ese instante sintió como golpeaban a la puerta y dejó el traje en la mesa para caminar a la entrada, abrió con cuidado y vio una gran bolsa con ¿regalos? Y había una nota colgada a ellos "_Papa Noel no debe faltar a la fiesta y siempre debe llevar los regalos para mis invitados. Sé puntual, debes ingresar a las 00.00 hrs. por la puerta del edificio. Sé que no me fallarás. Atentamente S."_

-Ahora repartiré regalos-susurró molesto y entrando la bolsa-esta es la peor Navidad que recuerde y eso que jamás celebré una.

Volvió a su computadora con la determinación de terminar lo que estaba haciendo e ignorar completamente la petición del castaño. Pero luego de dos horas batallando se dio cuenta de que era inútil no tomar en cuenta la caja que estaba en el centro de su sala. Por lo que se paró y revisó la caja, la cual no tenía nada extraño adicional al traje, por lo que se probó el atuendo y comprobó que le quedaba bien. Incluso el gorro, barba, cinturón y botas le quedaban perfectos.

-Excelente, sabe mi talla-dijo con una sonrisa y mirando la hora, eran las 16.30, aún faltaba media hora para que Sebastian fuera por él, era mejor quitarse el traje. Pero cuando intentó quitar la barba y el gorro, se dio cuenta de que no salían-mierda-susurró alarmado y tirando fuertemente de ambos-no, no, no ¡maldito Smythe!-gritó furioso, al parecer había pegado el atuendo a su cuerpo y ahora no se podía quitar nada. Luego de estar veinte minutos intentando quitarse esa ropa se rindió, ya que quemarla no resultó, tampoco el agua o cualquier diluyente que tuviera cerca, estaba definitivamente pegado a él. Suspiró agotado y miró los guantes, mejor se los pondría y terminaría el traje, después de todo ya estaba metido en él.

Su siguiente paso, luego de notar que pasaban de las 17.30 y Sebastian aún no lo llamaba para decirle que estaba esperándolo en la salida del edificio, fue ver los regalos que contenía la bolsa. Todos eran de variados tamaños y ninguno tenía un nombre escrito en ellos, solo un extraño polvo brillante que los cubría completamente.

-Debe ser broma que tendré que poner el nombre de cada persona en ellos-suspiró realmente agotado por todo eso y sacando una lista que estaba enganchada con un alfiler al saco-ojalá esto lo hiciera más sencillo-dijo agotado de esa locura y lanzándose sobre el sillón. Lentamente comenzó a quedarse dormido, sintiendo como su cuerpo se relajaba fuertemente, como nunca antes.

Había caído en un sueño pesado, en donde Sebastian golpeaba a su puerta y lo estaba esperando con un impecable traje negro con una camisa verde pistacho. Realmente se veía arrebatador, pero cuando iba a decir algo lo tomaba por la corbata y lo atraía hacía él, estampando un suave beso en sus labios. Mentiría si decía que la caricia no la estaba disfrutando.

-Seb-susurró pegado a los labios del castaño.

-Dime, Hunter-dijo coquetamente e ingresando al departamento

-¿Por qué enviaste ese traje y regalos?-susurró intentando pegarse a él nuevamente, pero el ojiverde se alejó y junto a ello comenzó a escuchar el horroroso sonido de unas campanas chocando con fuerza-¡Qué es eso!-dijo tapándose los oídos y viendo como Sebastian se esfumaba frente a sus ojos. Todo se volvió negro y despertó asustado, observó a todos lados y se dio cuenta de que aún tenía puesto el traje rojo.

Sí, había sido el sueño recurrente de todos los días. De cada noche que se acordaba de su sonrisa y cada momento juntos. Jamás se atrevió a decirle algo a Sebastian, pero aún lo quería de forma romántica, a pesar de que en el último tiempo habían perdido contacto, bueno, eso era hasta ahora.

-¿Qué habrá sido?-susurró mirando a todos lados y viendo una campana justo sobre la mesita-increíble-dijo con una sonrisa y mirando a todas partes. Sebastian debía de estar en algún lugar, luego miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Eran las once treinta de la noche, contaba con el tiempo justo para bajar a su auto, subir los regalos y llegar al edificio justo a las doce. Por lo que tomó la bolsa, sus llaves y la campana antes de salir de su departamento.

No podía creer que tardara tanto en llegar. Se suponía que estaría ahí a las diez, esa era la hora indicada en el contrato. Eso era lo que había planificado y ahora resultaba que faltaban diez minutos para las doce de la noche y el santa que había contratado aún no llegaba.

-Mierda, mierda-decía Sebastian furioso porque el servicio contratado no le respondía.

-¿Qué ocurre?-se acercó Blaine, quien miraba a sus hijos juntos a los del resto de los invitados, todos estaban inquietos, porque querían ver a Santa Claus y no llegaba.

-He estado llamando hace más de una hora al servicio de Santas adomicilio que contraté, pero no contestan y el tipo de rojo tuvo que haber llegado a las diez-decía furioso.

-Será mejor que contesten-decía Nick junto a él-mis hijos están impacientes, no podemos dejarlos esperando.

-Seguiré intentando-dijo marcando nuevamente el número-¿Hola?-decía impaciente.

-_Buenas noches, qué necesita._

_-_Contraté un Santa Claus para las diez d e la noche y la persona no llegó-decía molesto.

_-¿Cuál es su nombre?_-decía la mujer con voz agotada.

-Sebastian Smythe-dijo intentando no alterarse más.

-_Lo siento, no tengo registrado ese nombre._

-¿Qué?-susurró sorprendido y poniéndose pálido.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Blaine tocando uno de sus hombros. A lo que Sebastian colgó el teléfono y miró a los padres y amigos que lo observaban atentamente.

-Chicos, lo siento-dijo sintiéndose terrible-no hay Santa-dijo ante el asombro y pánico de todos en el lugar.

-¡Qué les diremos!-decía Nick nervioso y sin querer ver la cara de decepción de sus hijos.

-No lo sé-dijo Sebastian caminando a la entrada del edificio, en donde se encontraban todos los niños alrededor de un gran árbol, todos aguardaban a Santa Claus.

-¿Quién habla?-dijo Blaine mirando a Kurt y todos los presentes.

-Yo-dijo el joven Smythe- ¡Niños!-los llamó a todos de una sola vez.

-¿Qué pasa tío Sebastian?-dijo un pequeño de cabello negro y ojos azules, uno de los que más adoraba.

-Ocurre que no…

-¡Jo, Jo, Jo!-escucharon todos y voltearon a mirar.

Los adultos no podían creer lo que veían y los niños estaban completamente maravillados con el hombre que entraba con un gran saco con regalos. Tocaba una campana y sonreía a los más pequeños que se le acercaban y gritaban por su presencia.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-dijo Blaine sorprendido y encantado con la sorpresa.

-Yo no…-dijo mirando al Santa que se acomodaba en un gran sillón rojo que habían dispuesto para la ocasión, justo en ese momento lo observó y le guiñó un ojo-debe ser mentira…-susurró al descubrir a Hunter.

-Niños sientense-llamó Kurt a los pequeños que se quedaron en el suelo o abrazados a las piernas de sus padres.

-Tengo mi lista-decía Hunter con una voz que no era la suya, lo que le extrañaba, pero le servía mucho para ese instante, ahora probaría si tanta magia de ese día servía con los regalos-Y aquí hay 50 regalos para 50 niños buenos-dijo con una sonrisa y mirando a los pequeños.

-¡Santa!-dijo una pequeña rubia con dos trenzas-somos solo 30.

-Bueno, algo habrá para los buenos padres en esta bolsa.

-Somos veinte-dijo Sebastian sin creerlo ¿cómo sabía Hunter? Se sentía algo abrumado y feliz por todo lo que ocurría.

-Perfecto, el primero es el pequeño Nicholas-dijo con una sonrisa y viendo a un pequeño rubio que caminaba hacia él y se sentaba en sus rodillas-cuéntame, qué pediste-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Un cachorro!-dijo sonriendo y esperanzado por su regalo.

-Veamos qué tiene la bolsa de Santa-dijo sonriendo y metiendo su mano en el saco, los padres del pequeño estaban asustados ya que ellos no habían podido darle el cachorro, les fue imposible comprarlo. Vieron como Santa sacó una caja mediana completamente sellada-ábrelo-dijo con una sonrisa ante la ilusión del pequeño.

Apenas rajó el papel se escuchó el ladrido de un pequeño cachorro cocker. Los padres no daban crédito a lo que veían y Hunter no podía hacer nada más que sonreír y emocionarse ante todo eso ¿Navidades como esa se había perdido cuando era solo un niño? Realmente le habría gustado tener todo eso.

Así fueron pasando varios niños hasta que el último tuvo su turno. Se dio cuenta de que era el hijo de Blaine y Kurt, un pequeño de cabello negro y rizado, con unos impactantes ojos azules. Su nombre: Ian. Sabía que ese pequeño lo tenía todo. Entonces ¿qué había pedido?

-Si realmente eres Santa-decía frunciendo el ceño-sabrás lo que pedí, te lo escribí en una carta que envíe por el buzón-Todos miraron expectantes y los padres del pequeño sintieron que su hijo se llevaría una gran decepción, porque ambos sabían lo que él quería y era imposible que ese Santa lo llevara en su bolsa.

-¿Será esto?-sacó un paquete bastante grande, de forma rectangular.

-No puede ser-dijo Kurt mirando a Blaine y sintiendo como lo abrazaba por la cintura-no puede ser-dijo con suavidad.

-Si es lo que quiero, entonces a mis papás también les tienes lo que más desean-dijo desarmando el moño del regalo y mostrando una brillante guitarra eléctrica. Sí, tenía la pasión por la música igual que sus progenitores.

-No lo puedo creer-dijo Sebastian al ver lo que Hunter estaba haciendo ¿cómo lo había logrado?

-Ahora el turno de los padres-uno a uno fueron pasando hasta que tocó el turno de Kurt y Blaine, quienes fueron juntos-su hijo ya pidió el regalo de ustedes-dijo suavemente y sacó una pequeña cajita de su bolsa.

-Dudo que…-decía Blaine y sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas al leer la descripción que iba junto al regalo-son las llaves de la casa que vimos, Kurt-dijo mirando a su esposo y a su hijo, los tres se abrazaron, porque era algo por lo que había trabajado tanto y aún no conseguían.

-Veo que era lo que querían-dijo sonriendo-ahora falta el anfitrión de todo esto, Sebastian-dijo llamando al castaño, quien avanzó hasta él.

-No pedí nada-dijo suavemente-lo que quería ya se hizo realidad-dijo emocionado y con una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno, de todos modos tienes un obsequio-dijo entregando una pequeña cajita. Sebastian solo sonrío y se movió a un lado.

-¡Chicos! Santa está cansado, subamos a la azotea para que puedan jugar con sus juguetes nuevos-decía Blaine y Kurt entendido que Sebastian necesitaba quedarse solo con Santa. Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que eso ocurriera.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-susurró viendo como la barba blanca se volvió rubia.

-Magia navideña-dijo con una sonrisa y quitándose el gorro y los guantes, suspiró al poder sacarlos al igual que el traje, pero temió estar desnudo. En cambio, tenía un traje negro ceñido y una camisa azul marino.

-No logro entender-dijo Sebastian.

-No hay nada que entender-dijo el rubio mirando hacia arriba y notando lo que había deseado-¿me das mi regalo?-dijo viendo el muérdago que estaba sobre ellos.

-Sin dudarlo-susurró colgándose del cuello de Hunter, quien lo sujetó de la cintura para besarlo suavemente, se separaron y juntaron sus frentes-siempre me has gustado, al fin pude dar contigo en Navidad-sonrío algo sonrojado.

-¿Qué le pediste a Santa?-dijo suavemente.

-Necesito cambiar el auto y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad-dijo abriendo la cajita y encontrándose con una llave, al instante volvió a sentir los labios del rubio y notó que la barba estaba desapareciendo.

-Hoy hiciste magia-dijo abrazandolo y mirando por las puertas de cristal.

-No, yo no. Alguien que escuchó tus súplicas-dijo cerrando los ojos y escuchando las campanas del trineo que pasaba por fuera del lugar.


End file.
